


Have it your way at subway

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Modern Era, Ok!! Finally writing this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Saias works a double shift at subway.





	Have it your way at subway

**Author's Note:**

> Saias deals with the horrors of working food in food service.

Saias sighed, pushing a hand through his hair as he checked the time. It was finally 5 o clock which meant his 9 to 5 was over. He wasted no time in gathering his things and heading for the door, saying goodbye to his coworker when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

It was a text from his manager that read 

"Sorry to ask you this, but could you pull a double tonight? I can't come in something came up, thank you!"

Saias exhaled loudly, turning around and went into the back.

"Saias? What's the matter?" His coworker asked, taking their apron off and preparing to head home.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. It's just that the manager can't come in so I'll be doubling." He hid his slight irritation behind a gentle smile.

"Wow that sucks. I hope there's no rush, bye!" And with that they were out the door. Rude.

Saias told himself that perhaps this was a good thing. He only had about four more hours to work, and Julius & Julia's birthday _was_ approaching, so he'd endure it if it meant he could get them something nice. Making extra money was never a bad thing either.

The voice beside him snapped him out of his thoughts. Someone else had come in to work the 5-9 shift.

"Saias! I'm glad you're here. Um, hear me out but, could you take my shift for me please? I called you but you weren't responding."

He looked down at his phone and saw 6 missed calls, each of them within less than a minute of the other. Oops.

"Something came up but I swear I'll pay you back! Are you alright closing the store by yourself?"

Saias stared at them, mouth slightly agape before promptly closing it. "Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it, and I hope all goes well."

"Thank you so much!" They said as they exited.

'Something came up.' He'd heard it twice today, and yet he wasn't really satisfied with it as an excuse.

Despite all of that, He felt that he was more than capable of closing by himself, how difficult could it possibly be? This next four hours would pass in the blink of an eye right?

Just then, a small family came in, two parents and two children.

"Hello welcome to Subway™! What can I get you started with?" 

The father looked him up and down before he spoke.

"Did you just say trademark... anyways can I get 3 tuna melts?" 

God bless. He loved when multiple people ordered the same things, it made his job a LOT easier. 

"Would you like these toasted or untoasted?"

"All of them untoasted, thanks."

He quickly made the sandwiches, wrapped them and bagged them before returning to hear the last order.

The younger looking child was the last to order.

"Can I create my own?" 

"Of course you can!" Saias said, his voice taking on a slightly softer tone. He couldn't help it, it just happened when he talked to kids.

The kid proceeded to give him the most complicated and frankly, disgusting order he's ever heard in his life.

"Oh can I get extra mayo?" Said the kid before Saias began to bag his sandwich.

He added some.

"More please."

"More."

"Just a _little_ more." 

Saias had to stop himself from gagging, he could hardly bear to look at it. But, he wasn't here to judge after all.

He wrapped the abomination, slightly recoiling at the way the toppings threatened to spill out of the bread. 

He bagged the last one, and handed it to the family.

"Your total is $34.20 sir." 

The man looked absolutely furious, and Saias resisted the urge to roll his eyes at him.

"Um that isn't right because I calculated the prices see!" He said, shoving his phone into Saias' face.

He looked to the phone, which read 32, then to the man and slow blinked at him. "Theres tax sir."

The woman at his side looked like she wanted to say something about her husband causing a scene, but decided against it.

The man quietly said something unintelligible, before tossing two twenty dollar bills onto the counter.

Saias, unfazed by this, took the money and handed them the receipt.

"Your change is Five dollars and eight cents, thank you and come again!" He said giving them a peachy smile, and immediately walking to the back when the front door shut behind them.

He looked at the analog clock on the wall. Only 15 minutes had passed.


End file.
